The Long Road Ahead, and the Parts Behind Me
by PixelsShattered
Summary: Not really an official story, just a selection of ficlets (if you can even call them that) from the last 2 years set both in both the Pokémon and Portal worlds. Or maybe they're the same. Or maybe not.


**A/N: I was cleaning out all my old stuff, and lo and behold, I found an entire document of random things I did two years ago. For the first time ever, you, dear reader, get to see me as a young writer, when I had no idea how to do dialogue and my plots all sucked! I don't need any reviews or nuthin, unless one of these sticks out as desperately needing its own fleshed out plot and story.**

3/10/14

"There you go, you styler is good as new!" said Nema. "It's not going to blow up or erupt into flames this time, right?" Asked Summer. "Hopefully not…"answered Nema as she thought back to her previous failures.

3/11/14

"Here we go!" said Ben as he captured the last of the angry pidgey flock. "How many did you get?" Summer asked Ben. "I got eleven" he answered. "Yes! I win" Summer exclaimed. "I'm the better ranger, and you have to buy lu-". "Whoa!" Ben interrupted her, "Looks like Nema found the crayons". "We better get to Rand's house" said Summer as she glanced back at the colorful explosion.

3/12/14

"Man, I stink at this" Ben whispered to Nema. "Besides, is this even worth the risk?" "Yes, it is" Nema whispered back, "Now stop whispering so loud, I've already had my cookie today". "Gosh, you're a full on criminal, but I've also already had mine today." Ben admitted.

3/13/14

"The final standoff" Nema commentated "Rand the Rampardos takes on Sledge Hammer Summer in the battle of the century. Who will win?". "Nema, be quiet, it's just a video game." Ben reminded her.

3/14/14 (Happy Pi Day)

"SUMMER! WHERE IS THE TV REMOTE?!" bellowed Rand. "Uh, you see, well, um, funny story actually…"Summer stammered. "She lost it!" Ben yelled from the other room. "Now, I'm trying to watch this, so can you please have your argument somewhere else?"

3/15/14

"What happened here?" Leanne wondered aloud as she stared at the cabinent covered in duct tape and various adhesives. "I'm asking the same thing" Ben commented. "Wait" he continued, "Is that by any chance the one with the chocolate chips and marshmallows?" "I think so" she answered him. "I know what happened then" Ben concluded. "Nema!" he yelled down the hall.

3/16/14 (Part 2 of yesterday's bit)

"Wow, this is going to be tricky…" Summer said to herself as she inspected the taped up cabinent. "Let's see if I can pull some of this tape off" she said to herself as she started to pull loose ends and large chunks off. "Hmm, super glue too…" she grumbled after an hour of tearing duct tape off. When pulling on the handles until they came off didn't work, the young ranger remembered, "Hey, I've got a pocket knife!" "Here's the screwdriver part, and if I just undo these hinges, I should be good to go…"

-Changing Technique-

Skipped a few Days

3/30/14

Summer: This is a good movie, Ben. Where'd you hear about it?

Ben: I saw it with a few friends last weekend.

Summer: Wait, weren't you sick last weekend?

Ben: whoops…

*Ben's popcorn starts to levitate out of his bowl*

Ben: Hey!

Nema: Sorry, but I had to test this.

*Takes off a really scientific looking glove*

*Popcorn drops back into Ben's bowl*

Nema: It makes stuff float!

Ben: That's cool and all, but how much can it lift?

Nema: Good question.

Ben: Let's find out then.

*Ben puts on the glove and Summer starts to float off the ground*

Summer: HEY! BEN! PUT ME DOWN!

4/9/14

Idk ill do it later

 **The next glorious selection is from Portal 2, about a year and a half ago. Slightly better everything, just as much nothing.**

The facility shook. Another 'Reactor Core Meltdown Warning'. GLaDOS, now inhabiting a crude potato battery wedged on the end of her former enemy's ASHPD, felt even more hatred for the moron that hijacked HER facility. Couldn't get much worse than that, until the gun slipped and PotatOS slid off the prong into repulsion gel, and then off everything else. Chell stood there for a minute, and for the first time, laughed at GLaDOS.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wheatley was hating space. He almost wished that the Fact Sphere was right and there was no space. Just an empty void and instant death. Alas, that was not the case, and there was stars and space all around him. Also, there was… whatever his name was, the Space Core. He was excited when he saw the comet streaking at him. Comet meant either death or getting launched back to earth and possibly dying there. The Comet rushed past the Space Core and launched Wheatley. Away from earth. He was crushed, metaphorically of course.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Chell stared at her Companion Cube, wondering if the pink glow that came from it would ever dim and where its power came from. The longer she sat in the nearly-empty apartment, she thought she heard a soft, quiet humming sound from behind the wall, and assumed it was the neighbor. After climbing into bed, she swore that the sound was still going, and gave up on her neighbor theory. Going into the other room, she saw the cube, sat down next to it, and smiled.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

GLaDOS had decided to take a short session in sleep mode to allow her processers to cool off. After waking up, the AI called Blue and Orange to the central chamber for briefing on testing, and noticed the two bots were trying not to laugh at something just above the head of the massive chassis. GLaDOS activated a camera snuggled in by a wall panel. There was a mound of whipped cream in the shape of a poo on her head. She would never know how it got there, neither would ATLAS or P-Body. The only person to know would be the former test subject and an Aperture Science Weighted Companion Cube.

 **Well, that's pretty much it, just another new thing to add to the pile, but I guess it's worth posting. This might be the last thing posted for a few weeks by the way. Pix, out!**


End file.
